A Passionate Affair
by chocolate-chicken9302
Summary: Jack and Emma their secret and passionate love read to find more...when Emma's diagnosed with cancer what will happen? Please r.r
1. Default Chapter

_I don't own any of the Friends characters apart from Laura and Chris (Emma's boyfriend) and any other characters I make up. Please read and review! Unless I get 10 reviews I aint updating! Thanks and love to you all!_

Emma Geller-Green and Jack Bing sat on the couch side by side a bowl of popcorn on Jack's lap. Emma pressed the enter button to start the movie. They were watching a Cinderella story. Jack watched Emma's soft dark blonde silky hair float around her shoulders as she shook it and out and sat back resting against his chest. His heart constricted. He loved her so much. Did he dare make a move now? Her body moved a little against him as she wriggled a little to place her head on his shoulder. She reached for the popcorn which was on his crotch and he swallowed a little feeling sick.

Emma wriggled uncomfortable. She wanted to go and call her boyfriend but she couldn't she promised her somewhat-cousin-but-not-really she watch a movie with him and he'd been so nice about paying for it and buying snacks and she felt a strange sort of connection between them and it frightened her. Her mobile rang deep inside her low-slung skin-tight white jeans and her tanned flat midriff was showing and her diamond butterfly belly ring glittered on her bellybutton. He swallowed as she moved her hand accidentally grazing his crotch.

"Hello?" she asked her soft honeyed voice sending electric currents through his body. "James!" she said her face lighting up. Jack felt his stomach drop. She was still dating that loser. "I'm with Jack at the moment," she said a few seconds later. Jack pretended to be absorbed in the movie but his heart was hammering and his palms sweating her wondered if she could see the perspiration on his forehead.

"Pick me up at eleven?" she asked. "That's a bit late?" she asked. "Of course I want to see you! Of course I do! Okay, Jack will cover for me. He's a legend," she said. "Nothing to be jealous of!" she laughed nervously a few seconds later her deep blue eyes went wide with anxiety. Jack felt limp. He was supposed to cover for her while she went out speeding and smoking pot with her eighteen year old boyfriend. He fixed his gaze on the TV.

Erica came into the room looking sloppily overweight. Jack grimaced and a hand automatically touched his strong muscular chest and he grinned as he felt the manly hardness against his soft but rough tanned hands. Erica sat down beside Emma so hard she bounced. "Okay, babe see you at eleven," she said. She smiled at her family friends. "Cover for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Erica said too delighted to oblige. Jack shrugged and reached for his mobile.

"I might call Lauren then see if she wants to go out," he said.

Emma heard this. Why did she feel like she was about to cry when Jack rang his somewhat girlfriend. Jack and Emma got up to go and get ready. Emma opened her genuine Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out a little black bag full of makeup. Jack stripped off his shirt in the bathroom and stood next to Emma while she fussed with her long hair and brushed it and began to clip bits of it up. She smelled gorgeous. He looked so hot. They made eye contact in the mirror and Emma dropped her compact. Jack caught it swiftly before it smashed on the tiles.

Monica would have a fit then she'd go into an orgasmic trance as she cleaned the expensive powder up. They began to laugh together easily. Jack locked the bathroom door and looked at sixteen year old Emma seriously. "Emma…I really care about you," he blurted out.

At that exact moment Erica banged on the door. "Are you guys going out? Can I come in and talk to you?" she asked.

"Go away!" Jack yelled. "Emma's gone," he said. Erica went away soberly.

Emma stared at him colour flushing her cheeks amazed. She took a step toward him and he grabbed her passionately and kissed her. She felt her head sinking into a blissful marshmallow like haze. She kissed back feeling his hot tongue touching hers. She felt fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and her heart hammered as she pulled him closer and felt his manly hardness underneath his baggy denim jeans. She cheered inwardly and ignored the vibrating of her phone against her thigh.

What did you think? Let me know! I know I moved too quickly with Emma and Jack…sorry! XxXx


	2. part 2caught!

Emma and Jack continued their passionate affair for a few more weeks before they were caught out. They had a lot of sleepovers with Emma starting off in Erica's bedroom and then creeping into Jack's for a night of torrid but quiet love. Erica remained oblivious but the adrenaline rush that someone might catch them made them both come a little faster than usual but that was fine with them. Emma fell asleep in Jack's arms her slender stomach rising and falling with each breath.

Monica and Chandler lay awake talking late into the night when they heard bedsprings one night. "Maybe Erica is having another nightmare," Chandler said getting up. He just wore his boxers forgetting that Emma was sleeping over and she was a sixteen year old girl…he checked on Erica she was fast asleep dribbling. He winced and shut the door gently. The bedspring noise was louder and he opened the door just in time to hear a moan and feverish kissing. He stared in horror at Emma's slender body naked lying against Jack's muscular body. They were breathing deeply and Emma whispered 'I love you' to Jack.

Chandler was horrified. When Jack noticed finally after some quick fingerwork he was mortified. Emma looked sickened. She knew the secret was out…

That was really short I know but I get the feeling this story is lukewarm with some people and I want some feedback! Thanks!


End file.
